Bad Stun Spore Situation
by WyldClaw
Summary: Animverse oneshot AAML . Pokeshippy - AshXMisty. revised loose animeverse role reversal fanfic on the Orange Island episode 'The Stun Spore Detour' - Ash has to locate Salveyo Weed while Misty stays with Derek after he gets hit by Stun Spore. warning: spoilers to A Blast from dads' past .. . set when Derek is about four and a half to nearly five years old. enjoy!


Bad Stun Spore Situation by WyldClaw

Plot: loose animeverse role reversal fanfic on the Orange Island episode 'The Stun Spore Detour' - in the sense that Ash has to find the Salveyo Weed while Misty stays with their young son Derek after he gets hit by Stun Spork. warning: There are a few spoilers to A Blast from dads' past .. . Takes place when Derek is about four and a half to nearly five years old. I own nothing aside from my OCs- Derek, Storm, Storm's pups and Rosie-and Storm's disorder . () –Pokéspeech, Italics- thoughts, "-regular speech and XxX is scene change. Some words spoken by Derek and Rosie are misspelled since they are only toddlers. Enjoy and please read and review.

...

It was a gorgeous warm March spring Saturday in Cerulean City- the sun shining and the local bird Pokémon and Butterfrees were fluttering about. In the backyard of a moderate sized cream-colored house just outsideb a smsll wooded are a little boy and girl were playing catch . the girl-who was almost three and a half was named Rosie Sketchit while the boy- who was a little over four and a half was Derek Waterflower-Ketchum .

The two kids were close cousins who ere only a little over a year apart in age and they appeared to be mini versions of their parents .. Rosie wore tan shorts and a pale blue smudged tee shirt. with her short darkish yellow hair, light green eyes and a pink headband Rosie looked much more like her mother Daisy Sketchit than her father Tracey . She wore faded gray sneakers with Velcro straps. Derek- however was nearly the mirror image of his father. . With his facial features and wild black hair that didn't seem to stay put unless he wore a hat he looked so much like his father the resemblance was uncanny. The only true difference was his light green eyes compared to his father's dark brown eyes. He wore a blue tee shirt and ripped capris and wore red and white sneakers tied into big uneven loops along with a baseball hat that covered his hair .

"Weady Wosie?" Derek asked.

She nodded. "Fink so."

He threw the softball and it landed at her feet. She bent down to pick it up and threw it to him. It almost fell the the ground but he caught it in his ungloved hand right before it did . " good one, Derwick."

"Thanks. ..."

The children's fathers watched the two children closely from chairs on the porch a few feet away. One of them was a green haired man wearing a light green short sleeved tee shirt and red shorts, a tiny green Pokespeech translator stud in his right ear. . He kept looking up as he tried to draw his daughter on his sketchpad while his Azumarill lightly dozed partially in the shade. The other man- who had messy soot black hair like Derek's -sighed with content as his Pikachu relaxed in his lap eyes half -closed as the sunlight warmed his fur. He wore a short-sleeved white tee shirt with the Pallet City Battle Park Frontier's emblem of a Pikachu's tail crossed over a Butterfree's wings, a light black vest and brown capris.

the black haired man sighed with content. _I'm So glad we came here for the weekend. _As much as he loved his hometown there were times that he felt claustrophobic and simply needed to get away even if it was just for the weekend. Everyone in Pallet City knew of him and strangers were always coming up to him for autographs or training tips or pictures or a bit of all three , which made it tough to do everyday simple things with his wife and son. At least here everyone was so into the whole romantic scene and his sisters-in-law that he could put on a baseball cap and vanish in the crowd without being recognized... too much. He didn't know how Daisy, Violet and Lilly stood it but they reveled in it. Thankfully his wife was not one for that kind of life-she'd been a tomboy and no one then really cared about the fourth Waterflower sister. he sighed as he stroked his partner's soft fur. "we picked a great weekend to visit. Not too hot not too cold."

(mm-hmm.) the mouse agreed with him. (it's good to relax and not have to worry about Thora and Electra competing or stop them picking on Aki. Storm's grateful fo the break too.)

Ash nodded.. He loved Storm and Pikachu's pups Taran, Zapp, Aki, Electra and Thora. In fact he considered the two boy Pichus and the three female Pikachus as part of his family since they'd hatched before Derek had been born. Naturally he'd been extremely worried a year and a half ago happened when the dr. Yung incident occurred and Aki-the smallest- evolved but lost most of her tail and her ability to use electricity. Her brothers were helping her to adjust and didn't exclude her just because she was smaller and loved playing with her. Electra and Thora on the other hand were super competitive with each other and didn't miss an opportunity to beat her up. .

He and Misty had thought it best to leave them at home this trip. He hoped they weren't making their friends at Gary's lab go crazy. _then again most of my Pokémon are good with them. I hope Busiel is behaving himself around them . Bulbasaur and Bayleef and the others said they make certain Thora and Electra didn't cause too much chaos… I hope Krookodile and Gible aren't teaching those two bad habits... _Pikachu twitched his ears as if sensing his trainer's thoughts. (They'll be fine) he reassured the human. (They know better than to act up at the Oak's lab.)

"I know pal . I'm more worried about Thora and Electra causing chaos rather than their siblings. "

"I'm sure they're behaving themselves." Tracey replied as he gazed back at the two kids. "Didn't you tell me they've cut down on their bullying after she evolved?"

"Well .kind of. They still pick on her but Taran will stand up for her if need be. Zapp is more of a pacifist and doesn't really like to fight . even with her stumpy half tail and size she wants prove she's just as good as her sisters and they constant tease her about it . "

Tracey sighed. "Sounds like you've got your hands full with those three on top of everything else."

Ash nodded. "Definitely."

"Your turn to get it Derwick. " Rosie tossed the ball to Derek who was about five feet away

"Okay Wosie." Derek agreed as it flew through the air. His green eyes sparkled with surprise as he caught it in his tan softball glove. He lightly threw it to her but it ended on the ground by her feet. He turned to his dad as Rosie picked up the ball. "Daddy! Daddy! Did you see that? I almost gots it down."

The Frontier Brain smiled. "Good job son. Just make it go a bit higher next time. "Ash congratulated him. Derek had recently gotten a spot on the preschool softball team at third base. He was a decent player but needed work on his throws. .

"It's hard to get it up 'n the air. I'm so little."

"You'll get the hang of it."

"It's so hard.I dunno if I can.. I just ... I can't do it daddy. . . "

Ash sighed as he rubbed his temple. _Oh brother. _"Derek Erikson Waterflower-Ketchum",- The boy looked up at the sound of his full name. "what have Mommy and I told you time and time any about saying you can't do something?"

"N-n-not to." He mumbled.

"And what do we also tell you?" he asked.

"Th-that I gots to believe in myself."

"And..?" " his father prompted.

"Ummm... ummm,"

"if- if you don't bwoaden your ta-wents you won't know what you can do." Rosie added. "Isn't that right Unca Ash?"

He nodded." That's correct Rosie." She looked at her dad, who was trying to draw her. "Daddy, was that a good toss?" She had a problem with her self-confidence. .

The green haired Orange Island native looked over his sketchpad. "It sure was, pumpkin. Remember to give it a little bit of power when you throw. You know how Mommy throws her pokeballs high into the air during battles? "

Rosie nodded. "Fink so."

"Try to throw like that."

"'Kay."

The longtime friends smiled as their kids resumed the game. "Rosie's better at throwing and catching." Ash complimented

"Thanks. Daisy thought it would be a great way to boost her confidence and get her out of her shell." Tracy explained. "Violet suggested dance or ballet lessons."

(That may work for Dani but not for Rosie) Pikachu murmured and the two humans nodded in agreement. Unlike her six-year-old cousin Dani and Danielle's mother Rosie wasn't really a girly-girl. She preferred to get dirty and draw and didn't really much care for dresses. However she had trouble with her confidence and was a bit shy . (I just can't picture her in ballet classes.)

"Neither can I." Tracey agreed. "Naturally Daisy turned down her offer of ballet lessons. We put her in softball to see if that could bring up her confidence but it's not going too well. It may have been a big mistake since a few of the kids' gang up on her."

"That's a shame."

"It's not easy for her. I wish there was something we could do to help her out. "He sighed.

"You'll think of something, " his friend said as he stretched his arms. "It certainly is a beautiful day for them to play catch out here." he remarked. Daisy was currently at the gym. His wife was working on teacher paperwork for the school inside the house with Pikachu's mate Storm. So they'd taken the kids out to give her some privacy and quiet.

The two men dozed for a while then opened their eyes just in time to see Rosie throw the ball way high over Derek's head. However a strong gust of wind - that nearly made the kids inch forward- caught it .All of them watched as the ball sailed into the woods behind the house . Before his father or uncle could react, Derek ran after it shouting, "I gots it! I gots it!"

Before either his dad or uncle could do anything the boy had vanished into the woods. Tracey's eyes went wide. "Oh no! Those woods are known to be home to a really big and dangerous Vile-"

Before he could finish Derek cried out "DADDY! H-HEL-"" But then his cry was cut off.

Pikachu's eyes opened at the sound and he sprang off Ash's lap mere seconds before his trainer leapt out of the chair himself. The mouse could sense his trainer's fear at what could have happened to the young boy. "Derek!" his trainer cried out.

Azumarill leapt up from her spot as Pikachu went over and sniffed the edge of the woods - where derek disappeared into. Rosie, get onto the porch. "Azumarill Derek vanished into the woods ... can you-" Tracey couldn't finish the sentence.

The Water Type knew what her trainer was going to say and nodded. (I'm on it) She unfurled her long ears and listened as her ears twitched as Rosie obeyed her dad.

She listened pointed to a path that led into the woods. (He's not that far in there- maybe twenty-thirty five feet in)

"Did you hear anything… else?"

She shook her head. (Nope. Just your typical forest sounds. )

"Good girl. Rosie, stay by her side until we come back."

"Okays." she looked up at the Water Type rabbit. "Z-zuzu.. i-is Derwick alwight'?"

The Water Type Pokemon patted her shoulder. (I think so little one.) She told the child.

The mouse came back. (I tracked him down. i don't think he's badly hurt but I smelled fear on him.) The mouse's trainer gulped and he saw the look of worry on his face. (Follow me) Pikachu said.

The men followed the mouse as he ran back down to the edge of the woods. The trio went down a small path down into a little clearing about thirty feet calling the boy's name.

They heard him moan and stopped. They saw the twitching boy on the mossy ground ten feet from them and the backend of a large retreating Vileplume lumbering into the heart of the woods. The trio waited until the Vileplume had vanished before heading over to the little boy. His face was covered in topaz colored dust and he was breathing hard and shaking. His shoelaces were untied and one knee had a small cut on it but surprisingly his baseball glove was still on his hand. The toddler made an enormous effort to tilt his head to them. "Dad...dy? Un-?" Derek's words were cut off as he coughed a few times .

Ash's face paled as he saw the dust specks . He knew right away what it was. "'No... No... No.. Not that... not Stun Spore. Why'd it have to be that? "

Pikachu sniffed the air and then pointed to a big rock next to the softball nearby. (I think I know what happened. He went to get the ball. But his shoelaces came undone so he tripped over the rock and then –) he shuddered (Th-then landed in the Vileplume.)

His trainer shuddered as they ran over to the child. "Let's get him inside the house." Tracey said nervously as he covered his mouth and nose with his shirt and his brother in law did the same. The mouse stood a good distance away- he recalled all too clearly the effects of the attack.

"Dad…. Dy?" Derek wheezed again. "Saw…wy. I twied to get ball but -.." the boy coughed.

The Frontier Brain carefully tore off his vest, wrapped it around the boy, and picked him up. Luckily the Stun Spore was just in his face. _It had to be Stun Spore_. "I'm here champ. Save your energy .try not to breath in the dust. " He told him as he carried the boy back to the house.

_Misty just got over the incident with Yung- and losing our baby now this. She's so going to kill me when she finds out ... and i totally deserve it._

XxX

He knew he was going to be in really deep Tauros dung when they came in the door. "Uh Mist... We have a littttle situation . " He said with his tee shirt still over his nose and mouth.

She looked up from her pile of paperwork on the mahogany table and looked at him closely. she wore a light yellow tee shirt and shorts. Storm-Pikachu's small mate was under the table asleep . "Hi honey. you're back early. What's the -"

"M-Mom...my. " Derek wheezed.

"DEREK!" She screeched as she jumped up out of the chair at his words like she'd sat on the ice cold spine of an Alolan Sandslash- causing Storm to wake up .

"My baby!" She rushed to them but stopped a foot away when she saw the dust specks. her eyes went as wide as Sun Stones as she covered her mouth with her blue shirt as well. "No. Not that ... " She looked at her husband. "What happened, Ashy?"

he gulped. _I'm in deep trouble now. _"Rosie over-threw the softball into the woods. He went after it and apparently a Vileplume used Stun Spore " he explained.

"Wh-wh - what happen-? " Derek coughed. "h-happn-ning? Head... Achy," he moaned in pain. "don't feel goods.."

"He's got a fever." his mother said. "It must be a reaction from the powder. I read somewhere that Stun Spore dust can make you have horrible fever."

Tracey nodded and took control of the situation. "We'll put him on the couch. Rosie, check the first aid kit to see if we have any Stun Spore medicine. Azumarill can you get a cold compress? I'll get some Neosporin and a bandage for his scraped knee."

"I'll get a pillow," Misty offered. They did just that. soon he was on the couch with a pillow under his head, the band-aid on his small cut, and the wet compress on top. They were huddled around him as Pikachu told Storm what happened.

The young boy coughed and moaned in pain. The sounds hurt his parents and his mother nervously twirled a lock of her hair and bit her lip . She was trying to keep her panic inside but her face was getting pale . "don't worry Misty.." Tracey reassured her.

She gulped. "sorry Tracey. it's hard. I'm worried about my baby….."

There was a patter of as Rosie came back and looked sad. "There's no 'spore meds-cine left. Daddy." The little girl was close to tears. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have thwone it so high. I'm sawy. "

Tracey hugged her. "It's not your fault, pumpkin. You didn't know there was that big Vileplume in the woods. That's why you don't go in those woods alone."

Ash felt terrible. He was supposed to be watching his son so technically Derek's paralysis problem landed on him. "What are we gonna do?" He whispered.

"We have to get him better quick. He's so little and he took a huge hit to the face. If not treated quickly Stun Spore can weaken muscles and even do heavy lasting damage. If we don't get him cured within a few hours it could turn really bad." She gulped, her mind already racing to how to save her boy. Then she thought of something from a long time ago. "There's only one cure for a Stun Spore spray: Salveo weed … it grows on clear lake bottoms and Poliwags eat it."

Rosie remembered something else. "There's a clear lake in the back of the Cewulean City Park where there are lots an' lots of Poliwags. Mommy an' Daddy take me there a lot."

Misty turned her viridian colored eyes onto her husband. "Ashy, there's something I need you to do." She gave him a fierce this-mess is-all-your-fault-so-you-have-be-one-to-fix -it look.

He knew there was no getting out of things when she gave him that this-mess is-all-your-fault-so-you-have-be-one-to-fix -it look. "Anything my little water blossom."

"C-Can you get the Salveo weed for Derek? I'd go myself but I .. can't .. I w-won't leave …. " Her gaze softened to the little trembling boy on the couch . He felt her anxiety and worry through their secret shared Aura bond as if it were a bell.

He kissed his wife. "I understand sweetheart. " He understood completely – ever since Dr. Yung's attack slight less than a year and a half ago she gotten very protective of him. . _I don't blame her for not wanting to leave- he's so vulnerable and weak. _"Of course I can honey. You know I'll do anything for you."

She plucked Politoed's Pokéball off her belt and handed it to him. "Here. Take Politoed with you. "

"Ummm. Why do I need him?"

She groaned. He could be so dense at times. "Because -dingus- he helped me find the Salveo weed for you when he was a Poliwag and that's what Poliwags eats. And since he was a Poliwag before he evolved he'll be able to talk to him. "

"Oh. Yeah … I remember now."

she rolled her eyes. "You were so out of it I'm surprised you do."

(I'll come with -) Pikachu started to say but Storm spoke up.

(No, I'll go. You stay here) she said and then went on as if knowing what he was about to say. She probably did know thanks to her Aura. (Misty needs you here for support more than we do . I'll go with him. We can manage it).

(Be safe. ) He licked her cheek affectionately and then went over to Misty's side. She was sitting near her son with her tee shirt over her mouth and nose but not close enough for the dust to touch.

"Mom…my?" Her raven feather-haired son wheezed. "Wh-what going on? Where-." the paralysis stopped him and he winced in pain.

She turned to her sick child and her eyes softened. "Sweetheart , save you strength.. don't talk. …Daddy is going to get some medicine for you."

He saw his father's yellow electric type pokemon starter standing by his mother's side. "I-Is Pika-". The dust stopped him from completing the sentence and he coughed a bunch.

The mouse shook his head. (Nope. I'm gonna stay here with you , your mom and your uncle . Storm's gonna go.)

"H-head h-hurts."

(I know it does Derek.) The mouse Pokemon told him and nudged his right hand, which lay to the side of the couch. (Getting Stun Spored is not fun at all. trust me from experience. Try not to think about it. Just close your eyes and relax.)

" want me to sing you some song to fall asleep?" Misty asked. Her ill boy nodded weakly. Ash and Tracey watched as she sung beautiful renditions of ' Row, Row Your Boat' , 'baa baa Black Mareep " and 'baby Mine '.

Ash didn't want to disturb her singing- he loved hearing it but she didn't do it much.. . Right as she was about to start 'Tomorrow' she look down and saw her precious boy fast asleep . She looked up over at the two men. " he's asleep." She whispered and then saw them looking at her . "what?"

"Whoa Mist. I didn't realize you had that beautiful voice."

She blushed at her brother in law's remark. "Thanks ."

Ash felt a lump in his throat as he looked down at Derek. His boy looked so weak with the specks of dust of his face._ My poor boy. He looks so small and defenseless. I have to get that plant for him if it takes all day . I can't let him down. I can't get distracted. _

Misty looked at him- feeling his thoughts . "Sweeetie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing . Just thinking how nothing's gonna stop me from getting that cure for him. "'

There was a patter of footsteps . He felt a tug on his jeans as and looked down and saw his niece. "I wanna come stoo."

"But Rosie-"

"It's my fault Derwick gots 'Spored. I wanna help. Pease . "The look on her face was full of determination as she turned to her dad. "Daddy, pease can I go wid Unca Ash? Pease? please? "

Tracey looked down at his daughter - she looked just like her mother Daisy then- so full of determination. He could tell she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Alright. But be careful. Show your uncle the way to the pond and listen to what he says. And if you run into any wild Pokémon..."

"Don't both-fer them." She finished.

"That's my girl." He kissed her on her forehead.

Misty and Pikachu looked at the man and small Pikachu from where they were sitting on the floor . "Please for the love of Mew..…"

(Don't do anything ... too reckless. ) the mouse finished for her. (He's depending on you).

Ash grinned. "I'm just going there and coming back. What could possibly go wrong?" Tracey, Storm, Pikachu and Misty groaned- he just had to say those five words.

XxX. XxX. XxX

Ash panted as he, Storm and Rosie arrived at the lake she told him about a short time later. _I'm so out of shape. ... I should have brought Donphan on this trip but she needed the rest after that last tournament. . _He looked around. They made a mad dash right from Tracy and Daisy's house there- all four and a half miles. "It's… beautiful."

It was a large, oddly shaped clear lake. The water sparkled from the sunlight and occasionally there was a blue head that popped up from the water for a few seconds before submerging. A large section near one end was roped off. His niece pointed to the roped off area. But fortunately for them it was devoid of other humans. "That's where people can swim without bugging the Pokémon."

"I can see why your parents take you here." He plucked Politoed's Pokéball from his belt, doing his infamous turning-his-hat-backwards pose as he enlarged it and threw it into the air, calling out, "Politoed! I choose you!"

The small sphere split into two and a burst of red energy came out and formed into the green and yellow Johto Water type Pokémon . (Who's ready to party?) He danced a jig as his Pokéball closed up and returned to Ash's hand.

"Poli's funny." Rosie giggled.

"He sure is." The man had to smile- the Frog's carefree attitude always put a smile on his face no matter what the situation. "Politoed, I need you to listen to me."

(Huh?) He looked around and saw his surroundings. (This isn't Pallet City or the cerulean gym. What's up Ash?)

His trainer's husband knelt down next to the frog. "Remember how years ago when you were a Poliwag you helped Misty find some Salveo Weed when I got a blast of Stun Spore?"

He nodded. (Yeah I remember.)

"Derwick gots 'Spored by a Vilyplume and we don't have Salveyo Weed at home. " Rosie put in.

Politoed's cheery facial expression fell as she said this. (Holy Pokégods! The poor kid. Misty's got to be beyond worried out of her mind.)

(She is.) Storm nodded. (Pikachu is with her. Can you find some for us? He's... in bad shape and he's so little.)

The Pokèmon nodded. (You can count on me.) He jumped into the air, did a back flip and dove into the water.

Ash bit his lip as they waited for ten minutes. _Please let him find some. I should have watched the kids better. The whole thing with Yung was heart-wrenching enough. If anything happens to derek I'll-I'll never forgive myself. _Sensing his emotions Storm licked his right hand as if reassuring him that things would work out. "Thanks girl."

Rosie looked up at him. "Unca Ash? You ok?" She asked breaking him out of his thoughts

"Oh… yeah Rosie. I'm just worried. Someone your aunt and I ran into years ago tried to hurt Derek a while back."

"Why would they do that?" She asked.

He didn't want to go into details since her parents had fully convinced her Yung's attack on her, Daisy, Misty, Derek and Aki was nothing more than a hallucination caused by too much sun. He thought about the answer before replying. "This… person w-wanted to get back at us. H-he thought the best way to do that was to… take your cousin, which he did. He said Th-that if we wanted to see him again we had to go- to the center of ... a forest .. within a few hours or..." he shivered.

"Oh... Sounds scarewy." His niece commented.

"Yeah. It r-really was." He replied. Just recalling it brought up painful memories of seeing Aki's wounds and bloody half tail, the knife against Derek's throat, Yung heartlessly killing his unborn kid and Butterfree's sacrifice. They hadn't told anyone-apart from Mondo, Lance and Mewtwo about Yung's attack. _We paid a very price in more than one way_

(I don't blame you) Storm licked her trainer's hand again. She'd been beyond horrified when she heard what happened to Aki during that incident.

"Did you gets the meanie who hurted him?"

Storm sadly shook her head. (...no. They managed to get Derek back but the bad meanie escaped. But it was very traumatic.)

"What t-tee-made-tick?" Rosie's attempt to say the word made him slightly smile.

"It's actually pronounced traw-mat-tic." he enunciated. ". It' means Very painful and heartbreaking." He explained. "It was hard for us. That's why your auntie got so mad at me for not watching Derek right. She doesn't want to see him hurt like that again. That's why she's worried about the Stun Spore."

"Oh."

It wasn't much longer – about ten minutes before they saw bubbles in the lake and the green frog jump out of the lake with a large bundle of the green plant in one hand. (Sorry it took so long. I had to convince the 'Wags that I wasn't gonna take all of it)

"Great job Politoed!" Ash said as Rosie got out a storage sized zip lock bag and the frog put the plant in it. "That's a large amount of -" he noticed the Storm's ears and nose twitching back and forth.

"What's the matter Storm?" He asked her. Due to her inability to use much electricity she had heightened some of her other senses.

She looked up at him. (I heard heavy footsteps about forty feet to the left of us. Whatever's making the footsteps is getting closer. I also heard a click of some kind)

His mind instantly went to a long list of people that might be: Ghetsis, Yung, Dr. Zager, Giovanni .he shuddered as the last name popped into his head. _I have to get Rosie out of here. _He passed her Politoed's Pokéball as he hoisted her onto his back. "Politoed, Take the Salveo weed back and get Rosie out of here." He whispered.

"But what ' bouts you?" Rosie asked.

"I'll ... be right behind you." _I hope_

(I can't leave you and Storm alone here to deal with whoever is coming) Politoed said.

"'We-We'll be fine. You need to get that-to Derek. Rosie. Can you be a big girl and stay with Politoed? " . She nodded. " don't look back."

Storm pointed to something in the sky. He looked up nervously and saw a net flying at them through the air. "Go!" He told them the frog jumped away as quickly he could but it didn't stop them from hearing a yell.

.

When they were about two hundred feet away Politoed took Rosie off his back and they hid behind a tree while he put up a camouflaged Light Screen over the two of them so no one could see them.

He gazed through the barrier and the trees and balled his hands into fists as he saw two humans dressed in Neo Team Rocket outfits- he recognized them right away: Butch and Cassidy.. _It had to be them... _Cassidy was a female with long golden hair and the other was her partner Butch a male with cropped green greasy hair and a horrible scratchy voice. Cassidy walked around the tough net holding Ash to the ground laughing. Storm-who luckily didn't get stuck in the net-puffed up her fur to make herself look bigger than she really was. She tried to run but the golden haired Rocket lazily called out a Sableye. It surrounded her in a circle with its Double Team. She attempted to use Quick Attack on it but it lazily used Ice Beam on the grass and she slipped on the semi frozen grass. As she tried to get up it backhanded her using its Night Slash and then Skull Bashed her. The mouse slid right into the other Rocket's outstretched rubber gloved hand .he roughly shoved her into a cramped electricity absorbing cage and locked it shut. . Butch laughed as she emitted little sparks from her cheeks and calling her trainer's name as if she was tired. Politoed knew what she was doing. _She's pretending to be her mate .if those dolts find out the truth about what she can do..._

"P-P-Poli -what's happening?" Rosie trembled as she asked and he relayed the scene. "I know who those meanie Wockets are! Mommy an' Daddy told me 'bout them. It's um Cassidy an' .. umm Botch, " She whispered. Her parents warned her about them -specifically Butch and Cassidy. As luck would have it they were the ones who had her uncle and Storm trapped. She was trying not to panic. _I have the stuff Derek needs to get better and can get Daddy. But it's my fault he got into this mess in the first place. I don't want to leave them if- if …_

She knew she had to stop them- She didn't know how she did. She looked away from them at the Pokeball her uncle shoved into her hands then at her aunt's Water type. "P-P-Poli', what 'm I gonna do? I gots to help but I'm scareded."

The frog looked at her. (I think you know,. you have to battle them )

"B-b-b-battle?" She echoed and The Water type Pokemon nodded. "I ..dunno .. if i can." the young girl repeated her cousin's words to his father from earlier in the day.

(You can. I believe in you.) Politoed paused then added. (What does Derek's dad and your aunt tell him when he says he can't do something.?)

" that he gots to believe 'n himself. but.. " she gulped. "I s-scareded."

( I know you're scared but you have to master your fear. )

She gulped and he noticed her nose was runny. "I'll - I'll twy. I've never weally battled before. I jus' thwee an' half."

(But you've seen your aunts and parents battle so you know a bit.)

She sniffed and her nose dripped. "I dunno.."

(I know you can do it. Remember what your uncle said about saying you can't do something?) She nodded. (I know you can do it. If we can free Storm before Cassidy and Butch get that vacuum thingamabob working then she can help us. All you have to do is tell me what attacks to use.).

"I n-n-nerbus." the little Sketchit looked worried so the Johto Pokémon went on.

(Don't be nervous. You'll do fine. Just think of Derek who is counting on you and your uncle to bring the plant back and the courage will come from within. Besides) he added. (Your parents will be proud of you. ) he thought of some thing. ( You know The Little Poke-Mermaid play your mom and the Gym Theater troupe put on?)

"I f-fink so." She nodded as she wiped her runny nose on her shirt and fixed her headband-which had fallen down her face .

(you have to be be like Arielley. you remember how she's frightened to face the sea monster who takes her prince away but she does it anyways because she knows she is the only one who can?) The young girl nodded again. (Picture yourself as her. when your are terrified just tell yourself that you can do this and picture yourself as brave and fearless as an Entei. )

She blinked and took a few minutes to take some deep breaths. to compose herself . There was a new confidence in her eyes. "O-okay. I'll twy to 'magine my self as Arielley . Derwick, an' Auntie Misty need me but I can't leave Unca Ash and Storm alone with those meanie Wockets. I gots to believe in myself cause-cause I the only one that can fwee them."

The frog nodded. . (Well spoken. I knew there was a little fiery Waterflower spirit in you Rosie. You're just like your aunt. You just need to bring it out. )

She smiled as he made the light screen disappear. There was a determination in her eyes now- she was going to try her best. . "Th-thanks p-Poli. What moves c-can you do?"

XxX

_Come on. come on - where's the weak spot in this stupid net? There's always a weak spot. _. _By now you'd think I'd be an expert at escaping nets. _Ash thought as he failed to free himself "Don't you two idiots have hearts or souls?" He asked butch and Cassidy as they worked on putting some kind of large vacuum hose nozzle and sack together.

(I don't think they do) Storm squeaked from her prison on the grass while Cassidy's Sableye watched.

"Stuff it brat! Once we get this put together the Salveo Weed, those Poliwags and that big Vileplume that's been seen around here are ours. We're going to make a huge fortune. …Once we heal Raticate." Cassidy's purple colored eyes looked soft for a minute.

"Wait… your Raticate got Stun Spored?" Ash noticed her main fighter wasn't nearby. "How did it happen?"

"What's it to you?" She snarled. "What do you care?"

(Yeah you pest. You're our enemy. Why do you care if he got hurt? ) Sableye told him.

"Because I have a heart. I can go get some Full Heals at the store for you if you let me-"

Butch, Sableye and Cassidy cruelly laughed. "Ha! I don't think so . And we're supposed to trust you? I don't think so. Those three long since dead idiotic dim-bulbed moronic dunces - ". Ash bit his tongue at this insult at his former foes turned…friends. -"May have made deals with you in the past but we're much smarter than they were. "Cassidy stated.

"That's why we're Executives of Neo Rocket." Butch gloated.

"Heartless annoying evil Executives." Ash muttered under his breath.

Butch heard this and glared at him. "Shut up! Once we snag the Vileplume you two are going to be Stun Spored and Sleep Powdered to knock you out and keep you from escaping. The new boss is very interested in that powerful mouse-" Storm squeaked in terror and shivered from inside her prison-she'd heard horror stories about the organization from her mate and trainers. "and …you." he gulped. "Especially how you... Attract rare Pokémon."

"After we deliver you to the boss we'll use it to Stun people and then we rob them blind." Cassidy cackled as she looked at storm hungrily.

Storm shivered as she backed away to the other side of the tiny cage and her trainer looked in her eyes. She was terrified_. if they knew the truth about her... _(Th-That's not gonna stop people from stopping you. Th-they're gonna find some way to-)

"Shut up or I'll have Sableye claw your pelt and then paralyze you with Lick. " Cassidy gritted her teeth at the mouse. "Is that thing ready yet?"

"Almost." Butch said. "I just have to attach the expandable sacks then it's Salveyo Weed and Poliwag hunting time." He grinned.

The Frontier Brain cried out, "Like I give an Alolan Rattata's rear end about your plans. Let me go! I have a sick son I have to get the Salveyo Weed for."

The Rocket duo looked at each other gleefully. "Son? Do you mean that whiny brat from a few years ago?" The black haired man glared at Cassidy's words but didn't reply

Butch smirked. "I figured as much. Guess the little brat will grow up alone because we'll take him off your hands."

"Hell no! Keep your greasy hands away from my boy Bill!"

Butch's eyes blazed with anger. "It's Butch! B-U-T-C-H! Not Bill! Can't you ever get it right? " he grinned, "Besides what's stopping us from taking that whiny brat. we know where you live.. He doesn't know you're not coming back.. we can just lure him away with a voice changing device" . No one knows you and the Pikachu are here-"

"'N-no body Ex-except me". Butch and Cassidy turned around and saw a young girl with a smudged tee shirt, light green eyes and dark yellow hair come out into the clearing with a Politoed at her side. Something nagged at Cassidy's mind at the sight of his niece. He could see her staring at Rosie's yellow hair and light green eyes as if trying to place her. "L-let them go."

_Rosie! What is she doing? I thought I told her to flee! _Ash thought. "Rosie! What are you doing?"

"Who are you little girl? His baby fan club?" Butch laughed.

She gulped. "N-no."

His partner studied the little girl. There was definitely something familiar about her that she couldn't put her finger on. "Go away and play with your dolls. This is grown up business and doesn't concern you so make like a drum and beat it. "

"Y-Yes. It does."

"Sableye," Cassidy told her Pokémon. "Make that kid leave. Slash."

(Sure thing boss!) It lunged at the girl.

Rosie put her bangs behind her ears and cried out, "P-Poli, Bubble!"

(Yo darkie! Take this!) He sprang at the ghost/dark type, inhaled some air and used the attack. It pushed the foe back.

(Stupid frog!) It muttered. It tried to slash him again but missed and got hit with a Water Gun.

The frog started jumping for joy but then Cassidy told Sableye to use Faint Attack. It ran up to Politoed and pointed to the left with a claw. (What's that big ugly thing over there?"

(Huh?) Politoed looked as Sableye smacked him with the other claw. It used Power Gem and the water type fell to the ground about ten feet away.

"Poli! Are you ok" Rosie started to but Sableye lunged at her. She stumbled and fell on the ground. "G-go aw-"

Before she could finish it grabbed her with one claw and covered her mouth with the other. (Boo!) Its gemstone like eyes gleamed hungrily as it made a little red cut on her cheek. (Whoops.)

"L-Lemme go!" The little girl's voice was muffled. "Help!"

(Oh no!)

"Rosie!" Storm and Ash both cried out in fear. _Daisy is going to murder me alive if anything happens to her_. As she tried to get loose- earning more cuts on her cheek as a result and Cassidy watched in amusement he was brought back to Derek trying to get free from the vines a year and a half ago .he felt a sharp jab in his head. _Oh great! If Misty feels this through the bond I'm doubly toast._

"Bring her here. We'll tie her up to use as baited distraction for the Vileplume to poison while we snatch it. " Cassidy ordered.

"No! Rosie, see if you can get free."

(Bite its claws or stomp on its foot)! Storm suggested.

As it started to bring her to its mistress the girl did just that. She bit the dark/ghost's claw and stomped hard on its foot. (YEOOOW!). It howled in pain as it released its hold on her

She used that distraction to run over to Politoed. "P-Poli, are you okay?" She asked as he got to his feet.

He nodded. (Yeah. I'm fine but ... ) the frog pointed to one of the cutes on her face. (You're hurt on your cheek . )

She was shaking- evidently the Sableye trying to kidnap her scared her so much she didn't realize she'd been cut . "Oh..I-I d-didn't sees." He sprayed a small trickle of water onto her cuts and held them steady for a few minutes. "Th-thanks P-Poli." She stopped shaking. "Wh-what 'bout you?"

(I'm fine. That just took ...a lot out of me.)

"You little nuisance! You're almost as annoying as-" Cassidy's gazed ping ponged from her to Ash and back. They acted so similar they had to be father and daughter. . An idea popped into her head. "You're his daughter."

"She must be the brat's other kid." Butch told her. "Now we got a way to make him listen to us."

"Perfect. Sableye, get that lousy Politoed out of the way and snag that brat again!" Cassidy shouted. "Shadow Sneak!"

"I-Ice Beam! Then Waters G-Gun!"

Sableye was pushed so far with the two attacks it crashed into Storm's cage, denting it. The mouse dashed through the opening the dent made. "Oh no! The Pikachu escaped! Grab it Butch!"

He grabbed the tip of her tail with his hands. "I got-"

(Let me go!) She said as she turned around and bit it.

"Yeeeeeeeeow!" He cried in pain as his grip loosened

She freed her tail and continued running. Rosie remembered two attacks her mom used in battles."D-Double Teams! Don't let him grab you 'gains. Then D-Double Edge the vacuum thingy. "

Storm nodded and suddenly there were five copies of her. Butch lunged at her but missed. "You bothersome rodent!" He tried to grab her but missed and hit the ground. "I'll gag you and shove you into in a super thick rubber bag myself."

(I don't think so!) Her body glowed as she used a powerful tackle on the vacuum. It started to crack and she jumped out of the way before the Neo Team rocket member could grab her. However he missed and ended up falling over the contraption and breaking it. The copies vanished.

"You utter idiot Butch! Now how are we supposed to snatch it and the Poliwags?" His partner yelled at him.

"Good job!" Rosie said.

"Good girl Storm!" Her trainer called

"Wait a second..Good ..girl? I thought your Pikachu is a boy and it didn't have a name." Butch pointed out.

"No duh Sherlock."

"You thorn in my side! You don't have it with you! We can still snag your daughter and use her As leverage." Cassidy shouted. "Sableye, get rid of that blasted rodent then grab that bratty little girl again. We'll use her as a hostage."

Ash saw Storm's fur spike up- she was as mad as he was. _This is a new low for those two_. But he had to keep his cool. "Forget it Cassidy! She's not going with you. And you dolts really should learn how to tell pokemon genders apart. Storm, Agility then Spark"

(Right!) The yellow mouse ran forward on all fours, leaping from side to side in a circle around Sableye, appearing to repeatedly vanish and immediately reappearing in different spots. (Try to catch me) she taunted.

(Stand still. where'd. you. go?) The Dark/Ghost couldn't keep track of where she was and was soon confused. She stopped after a few minutes. The opponent dizzily walked toward her. (Let me at. AAAAAAAH! ) It screamed as she hit it with a weak- strong for her- Spark attack. Due to a rare disorder called electrumus deficient disorder, she couldn't really use electrical attacks that much or if she did they were in little bits, much weaker than they normally would b.

But it was stronger than it looked for her attack didn't stop it. She backed against a nearby boulder and it threw an Icy Wind at her followed by a Powder Snow attack that froze the sides of the rock and the surrounding areas. Frost covered her fur and tail and she was panting- the cage had drained what little electricity in her body there was.

"Storm!" Ash and Rosie cried out.

"Knock that mouse out by freezing it and get that little girl."

(You're... toast rat. Have fun freezing) Sableye panted as it reached her. It raised a heavy glowing claw into the air as if to knock her out via Ice Punch.

"l-leave her 'lone. Poli B-b-Bubblebeam!"

(What the -) A strong Bubblebeam blast from Politoed threw it away from her.

She scampered away from the boulder and breathed with relief. (That was a close one.)

"N-now b-b-Blizzard!" Rosie said

A harsh powerful blast of snow hit the Sableye, froze it and sent it to its trainer and Butch. The force made them crash on the ground. Storm walked over and used her Cut and Iron Tail attacks to free her trainer. "Thanks." He said as they ran over to Rosie and Politoed. "That was such a Great job Rosie! Just wait until your parents hear about this!"

Butch and Cassidy got to their feet as Cassidy recalled Sableye. Rosie hid behind her uncle's plant legs. "Wait a minute. You're not her dad?" Cassidy stated.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Then why does she act so much like you?" Butch asked.

" not tellin', you big stupid-head." The little girl stepped out from behind her uncle's pant legs and gave them a raspberry as she adjusted her headband.

As the sunlight shone on Rosie's yellow hair it hit Cassidy why she looked so familiar: she looked just like the golden haired gym leader with the Luvdisc. "So sorry we were so rude to you little girl." her voice oozed with fake sweetness. "Come over here. we've got a whole bag of yummy candy and lollipops for you. You just have to come over here with that bag of Salveyo Weed. "

Rosie shook her head as she clutched her uncle's pant leg. "N-n-No." she wasn't going to fall for that. These were the ones who tried to steal Caserin and Loverin- and just tried to hurt and kidnap her, "Nuh uhn. My m-mommy told me to not to twust meanies like you. You twied to hurted Me an' Poli." she gave them a longer raspberry.

"You little brat!" The villains cried.

"An-an my cousin needs it vewy badly."

Butch smiled. "Did she say... cousin?" he addressed Rosie's uncle. "Doesn't your stupid annoying wife have an equally annoying stupid sister who looks like this little twerp and has a Luvdisc ... or two?"

"Stuff it bob!" He said, wishing he could tell Storm to Mega Punch or Iron Tail that jerk for insulting Misty like that. "Don't call them that!"

"S-scareded Unca Ash." Rosie whispered.

"It's okay. Everything's gonna be all right. I'm not gonna let Bud hurt you." He told her calmly.

Butch looked ready to rush at him and punch him in the face. "It's Butch! b-u-t-c-h! Can't you ever get it correct for once?" He growled.

Storm walked forward to where Politoed stood a few feet in front of them was her paws clawed into the earth -protectively . Both Pokemon glared at the Neo Rocket Grunts. Ash could tell they were both itching to show theses two Rockets what they thought of them insulting his wife. (Don't think about it) she growled.

"Get your Houndoom out, you buffoon! Tell it to use Smokescreen on them and knock out that rodent, grab the little brat and him and the plant. We'll use her as hostage and I need that Salveyo Weed for Raticate. "Cassidy told her partner.

But before he had a chance to reach for his pokeballs Ash yelled, "Storm, Ice Punch! Politoed Water Gun then Ice Beam!"

(Right -o!)

(Take this you jerks)

Within a few minutes the duo fell to the ground in a heap, ice covering those asides from their heads and in Cassidy's case, her left arm. "Let's blow these jerks sky-"

(Wait) Storm interrupted. (We should give Cassidy a little bit of the plant. She may be evil and power hungry but she cares for her Pokémon deeply. Besides Misty told me that's what she did when you were Stun Spored.)

" good thinking girl." He nodded- it was the right thing to do. "Rosie, can you put a bit of the plant in Politoed's hands?"

"Sure." She did as her uncle said. Then the Water Type went over and put the plant in Cassidy's unfrozen hand and kept back over to them before she could grab him.

"Why did you do that... brat?" She asked. "we're enemies."

"Because even if we hate each other .. like I said I have a heart. We may be long time foes but we both have sick loved ones affected by Stun Spore. I understand that you were only trying to help heal your Raticate. " Cassidy looked livid. "We would stay to chat … but we've got somewhere to be. Shall we finish these goons off?"

Rosie nodded. Together they said, "Poli, Hydwo Pump!"

"Storm, Mega kick and Punch !"

"Uh- oh."

(Hey losers! Take this!) Politoed cried out.

(See ya! so wouldn't want to be ya!) Storm shouted.

The combined attack broke the ice around them and sent Sableye, Butch and Cassidy flying well into the horizon. "We're blasting off agggggaaaaain!" They shouted.

(And don't come back!) Storm shouted as the frog did a little victory dance.

"Those two rocket morons will never change," Ash sighed.

(Nope. . Umbreons don't change their rings and neither will they ) Politoed agreed.

"I did it! I won my first battle," Rosie's face was beaming brightly.

He lifted her up into the air. "You did. Let's return Politoed to his Pokeball, get your cuts properly washed up and get back before your aunt skins me for being too late... "

XxX XxX

About forty minutes later they rushed into the house, panting for breath as they closed the door. " Daddy! Auntie Misty . We backs!" Rosie cried out.

Misty and Pikachu- who'd been staring at the door from the room where Derek was- rushed over to their respective other halves' side. Misty leapt into her husband's arms, showering his cheeks with kisses as Pikachu licked his mate's fur, frowning when he smelt Butch and Cassidy's scents . "You're back! I knew you could do it. Do you have it?"

Rosie held up the bag with the Salveo Weed in it. "Bring that to your dad in the kitchen with Storm and help him make the tea. "

"Okay."

(I'll go with her- ) Storm said and then collapsed on the floor.

the three humans and Pikachu looked at her in alarm. "Storm, are you okay ?" her trainers asked in unison.

Pikachu nuzzled her as he helped her to her paws and licked her cheeks lovingly. drawing strength from that, the small mouse Pokémon looked up, took a breath and nodded slowly. (just.. low on energy.) she panted.

" poor dear. " Misty said sympathetically. "I think you need food to replenish your energy."

"We gots 'a'ples in the kitchen ." Rosie added helpfully.

(Yum..that would be.. great) Storm replied.

her mate nodded as he looked at his trainer. (I'll go with them.) He added. He'd felt the same thing Misty did through the Aura bond and hadn't liked it.

"I'll be in shortly." She told them. "I need to have a little chat...Alone."

Ash gulped- he knew he was in big trouble. .She nodded and did just that. She nodded and did just that. Once the trio had left he gave her back Politoed's Pokéball and she put it back on her belt. "You had me super worried Ashy." She told him.

"It was a piece of cake."

Misty lowered her voice. "Riiiight. A piece of cake.. now Spill. Why did I feel your worriedness and fear through you-know-what?"

He was in major hot water now. "We found the Salveyo Weed. right as we were about to leave Storm heard a noise. I told Politoed to get Rosie and the plant out of there. The noise turned out to be a thick net that pinned me to the ground. Them butch and Cassidy showed up and shoved Storm into an electricity and energy absorbing cage."

His wife understood then. "ohhh. that's why she's wiped out."

He nodded. "and were putting together some vacuum thing to snag the Poliwags, Salveyo Weed and the Vileplume. I'm pretty sure they were after the one that got Derek. Cassidy said she needed the plant to heal Raticate who got hit badly by Stun Spore. I tried to tell them I'd get a Full Heal but they didn't like that idea."

Misty groaned. "Of course they didn't! They wouldn't even fall for that ... they're not ... those three."

He nodded. "Yeah I know but it was worth a longshot. A-anyways they said once they had the Vileplume they w-were going to use it to Stun Storm and me to keep from escaping. They were going to bring us to- their new boss cause they were interested in ...both of us. " He shuddered.

Her eyes widened. "Oh honey …" she hugged him for a few minutes and then he continued on with the story.

"Luckily Rosie and Politoed showed up then. She was outstanding. it was like I was seeing a new side of her. She held her own up until Sableye knocked Politoed out with a Power Gem attack. Cassidy told it to grab her and they'd use her as bait to distract to the Vileplume. When it had her in its claws I was reminded.,,"

Her voice was barely a whisper. "Of Yung's attack on Derek."

He nodded. "Yeah- that's why I was so terrified. However she bit its claws and freed herself. That's when Cassidy supposed she was mine. Uhh Mist...You're not mad at me are you?" She punched him in the arm in response. "Ow! I take that as a yes."

"That was for not watching our son properly you idiot! It may be better than what Daisy's going to do to you when she finds out. If those two knew..."

"Well. They figured it out at the end... The dimwits thought Storm was Pikachu until I used her name and told her that she was a good girl for breaking the vacuum thing."

"They didn't see the notch in her tail?"

"Nope. Those dolts just assumed." He bit his lip. "There is something else … I uh kinda gave Cassidy some of the plant to heal Raticate before sending them into the horizon. You're not upset at me for that are you?"

She stared at him with her viridian colored eyes. "You think I'm upset because you- my sweet, kind hardhearted, handsome though dense husband- gave some Salveyo Weed to her for Raticate?

"Uhhh… "

She lowered her voice. "I did the same thing for Meowth and James since I realized all their lame tricks to steal the plant was to heal Jessie when I was getting back to you"

"Oh yeah..."

" I already clobbered you for not watching Derek right- which you deserved. However but THIS is for being so sweet and caring. "

She pulled him into a long passionate kissing session for a few minutes. Her kisses filled him with strength and time seemed to stop.

Storm stuck her head into the room as they were kissing. (Oh...Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you. Tracey said the tea is ready and he brought some to Derek but…. He won't drink it)

They ended the kiss and followed her to the living room where Tracy, Rosie, Pikachu and Derek were. Tracey had a warm sippy mug of the tea in his hands and was trying to convince his nephew to drink it. "Come on Derek."

He shook his head. "Don't… wanna. Icky."

His parents knelt down next to the couch. "I know you don't like the taste of it, pumpkin but it will make you feel much better." Misty nudged her husband.

Ash added. "I had to drink it myself when I got Stun Spored years ago."

"G-gots Spored Dad…Dy?"

He and Tracey both nodded. " I did as well . Your mother went through a lot to get it for us." Tracey said.

"Mommy… s-save-ded you?"

"That's right sweetie," she told him. "Daddy and Rosie just did the same for you. Politoed- well he was a little Poliwag then-helped me find it. I know it probably doesn't taste good but it will make the pain go away. It's the only way to make you get better. Please baby. Drink the tea for Mommy."

The sick boy looked at the older adults. "Ok…kay." He took the sippy cup from his uncle and slowly drank its contents. He gave the empty mug to his mother.

They waited for a few minutes. "Daddy look," Rosie pointed out.

(His face is slowly going back to normal.) Pikachu said within twenty minutes Derek's face was back to normal and the dust had vanished.

His parents sighed with relief. "Are you feeling better sweetie?" Misty asked.

He nodded. "I th-think so. Are you mad at me?

"Whatever for?" Misty was puzzled.

"Cause I gots stunned by the Vilyplume" He looked sad.

She shook her head. "Heavens no. Not at all."

(It was just an accident. Things happen) Pikachu spoke up.

"He's right. You didn't know that Vileplume was going to be there," his dad told him.

"That's w-why mommy and daddy don't let me go into the woods lone," Rosie put in trying not to yawn.

Derek's stomach rumbled loudly. "I'm hungwy Mommy. Can I have Pudding?"

Tracey, Misty, Storm and Pikachu groaned and looked at Derek's father. "What did I do this time?" He asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know… maybe give our son your enormous appetite" Misty told him.

"I want puddings too. we can celebwate me defeating those meanies," Rosie added.

Storm nodded. (You were awesome.)

"I say after what you two have been through you deserve some pudding… ". Ash told the two young kids.

Derek yawned and Rosie rubbed her eyes. "U-Uncle Tracey. Can you make mine ch-ch-chocwate?"

"Sure thing. But you look like you both need a nap first. " Derek didn't even protest- he simply fell asleep as he laid back on the pillows . "You too Pumpkin ." He picked up his daughter, who was rubbing her eyes with tiredness.

"Okay. C-Can we have the p-puddings when Mommy gets home?" She asked sleepily.

Misty kissed her niece's forehead. "Of course. Sleep tight."

The two humans and two Pikachus watched as Tracey carried his daughter off to her room, which was next to his artist workshop. They looked at Derek, sleeping soundly on the couch and sighed with relief. (He's going to be one strong kid when he grows up) Pikachu remarked.

"You got that right, pal." His trainer agreed. "My poor baby boy …He's been through so much already…" he trailed off as he stared at his son for a few seconds as he and Pikachu sat next to him on the couch. Misty and she joined next to them.

Storm knew he was thinking of Yung's attack- the same attack that caused both them daughter's evolution and. disability she licked his hand and he looked down at the female Pikachu. (I know… But despite everything he's made it through)

"Seeing him Stun Spored like that… it brought back memories of my own Stun Spore experience. t also made me recall Yung's attack and - I froze up seeing him l-like that. "

Misty gave him a kiss on the cheek. She squeezed his hand and rested her head on his chest. "but you overcame that and knew that nothing- not even Butch and Cassidy-would deter you from getting the Salveyo Weed for him." They watched the boy sleep for a few minutes. His face was screwed up in concentration and a smile was on his face as if having a good dream . "He's going to be such a strong boy when he grows up… just like us. He gets that ability to bounce back after an experience like that from both of us. Isn't that right Ashy?" Misty looked up. He was staring into space. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

He looked down at her with his chocolate eyes. "Sorry Mist. I was thinking about what those two morons said."

(You mean about taking Derek off your hands and about using Rosie as bait?) Storm asked and he nodded. (They were just being your typical boastful Rocket jerks.)

Her mate licked her cheek. (Unfortunately that's what they do best… Though I have to admit sometimes their arrogance is what brings them down. )

His trainer patted his head and yawned. "You got that right pal. But it wasn't just that that's worrying me." He lowered his voice. "They said their n-new boss was interested in us cause th-they heard how I attracted ...rare Pokémon"

Misty squeezed his hand tightly and kissed him. " Oh Ashy..."

He continued. " They said once they had the Vileplume they were gonna make it Stun Spore and Sleep Powder Storm and me to knock us out."

"I don't blame you for worrying about it honey. I would have been downright furious if I had been there. But at least they didn't succeed thanks to you, Rosie and Storm. I'm gonna have to talk to Daisy about maybe giving Rosie self-defense lesson or put her in a junior battling league. It would be a great way to boost her confidence and if those dimwits tried it again she wouldn't be so nervous and better prepared. What do you think Ashy? ... Ashy?"

She looked up and groaned as she heard him lightly snoring. "You have got to be kidding me."

(Of course…) Pikachu stated as Storm sighed …for he was fast asleep .(How in the world does he do that?)

(Beats me. He's going to need his energy once Daisy finds out what happened) Storm said.

"She isn't going to be happy." Misty pictured the angry look on her sister's face.

(..nope) The mise agreed.

...

She was right on target in saying Daisy would be unhappy . After she came back from the gym after Misty woke him up and they'd gone into the marble speckled tiled kitchen with Storm and he explained what happened-or at least tried to explain. "WHAT?" Daisy hissed in a whisper glaring at her cringing bother-in-law, her green eyes blazing as she balled her hands into fists, her light blue Pokespech translator studs in her ears quivering.

"Uh…A little help here?" He looked to his wife and then to the small yellow mouse in her arms. Her mate was with Derek in case he woke up but could still hear the conversation from the other room

The female Pikachu smiled. (Sorry. This isn't my fight)

Misty shook her head. " Don't look at me for help Ashy..You're on your own,"

"It wasn't that -Owwww!" He quietly cried as the blonde haired Cerulean gym leader hit him hard in the head and then his right arm- the same arm Misty had punched a little earlier. "Daisy... that hurt..!".

" of course it did You dolt! "

His wife rolled her eyes. Sometimes she had to let her husband find his own way out of the messes he ceeated . . "I did try to warn you."

"Did you have to punch that arm? besides already punched me there. What was that for?"

Daisy unclenched her fists as he rubbed the places where she'd hit. "You got that for being an idiot!"

Misty sighed. "Welcome to my world- I have to put up with it every day. How I put up with it for so many years while we were traveling still remains a mystery."

Storm looked up at Misty. (That's an easy answer: you fell in love with him so much that you saw past his uh more foolish traits… most of the time) she looked up at her trainer. (Sorry Ash. It's the truth- Pikachu told me. )

"I can totally understand that. " Daisy told the mouse and then continued speaking to her sister's husband."Anyways If those dolts -if they-oh! I can't believe you'd risk my daughter's safety like -"

(Please don't blame him Daisy. It wasn't his fault. Rosie came of her own accord. ) Storm spoke up. (She felt bad about getting Derek Stun Spored so she came with us.)

Her green eyes softened. "My baby did that on her own? But Butch and Cassidy-"'

(We didn't know they were there until I heard their footsteps. But when she came back with Politoed… I saw a little bit of newfound confidence in her eyes. She was scared - I can't say I blame her after hearing those two-But she knew what had to be done. She actually did a really good job standing her ground)

Ash chuckled. "She even told those idiots off with a raspberry."

"And it never occurred to those two losers that Rosie wasn't-"

Storm shook her head. (Not right away. They only saw the heroic saving-the-day-act they associated with someone-) she smiled as she flicked her ears to her trainer, who grinned. (But then again they thought I was Pika. What Morons)

"I agree. Those idiots haven't changed. She outright refused to leave my side when they figured out the truth. I was furious when Cassidy called you and Misty Irritating and called Rosie a brat."

"I bet you were..." Daisy muttered.

"I think the battling gave her a boost of confidence." Ash added.

Daisy flopped into a nearby chair- as did her sister and brother in law, ran a hand through her golden-colored hair and sighed. She knew Rosie had trouble with her self-confidence. They had put her into softball to improve that problem but it didn't really help and there were some kids on the team who were bullies. Her daughter never battled before but if what her brother-in-law said then it might be the boost she needed- not softball. "You're right. I think that's exactly what she needs. " Misty sat in a chair next to her, who scratched Storm behind her ears as she went on. "Hearing that story makes me realize that … there's something special inside that's Rosie wanting to come out. I've seen glimpses of it in her eyes. But what if those idiots come back after they realize the truth? What if Rosie doesn't want to be a trainer?"

Her sister smiled. "Simple answers to both questions. First off - show them who the boss is. Take them out with your Pokémon. Isn't Prinplup very protective of you?" Daisy blinked and smiled. Her Prinplup- whom Tracey had given her as a Piplup and had assisted in his proposal- was very loyal to her and her family. "Secondly: she can be whatever she wants to be. I'd suggest introducing her to your Pokèmon at the gym. I did that with Derek when he was young and he became enchanted with them. They'd protect him with everything they have if he was threatened."

"Thanks little sis."

Storm's ears twitched as she leapt from Misty's arms to the floor. (Derek is slowly starting to wake up. Tracey's getting Rosie up. Now they can get the pudding Ash promised them)

Daisy looked up. "You promised them pudding?"

"Um. Actually it was Derek who suggested it and Rosie went along with it. "

Daisy groaned as she and Misty got up. "I swear he inherited your bottomless appetite."

"Yup...So does that mean I'm off the hook?" He asked innocently.

She pretended to think about it for a few seconds as she brought out Prinplup's Pokéball and called out the water type. She smiled. "Hmm…. No. Prinplup darling... can you use your Peck attack on my idiotic brother in-law? "

The penguin Pokèmon grinned. (Of course.) He pecked his head hard.

"Owwww! "

(Is that good enough?) He asked Daisy who nodded.

" Good boy."

Ash rubbed his head- starting to throb thanks to Daisy hitting it AND Prinplup's Peck. "Did you have to hit me?"

Prinplup shrugged. (Sorry man. What Daisy says goes.)

She hugged her Pokemon. "That's right. you are so good at it as well as plus knocking some common sense into someone." The Water Type puffed out his chest with pride as she glared at her brother-in-law.

"Oh come on. I have common sense. "

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Riggggght. Be glad I didn't tell him to use Steel Wing or Fury Attack."

(That would have knocked you out for quite a while.) Her Pokémon added.

"Look I said I was sorry …"

"I forgive you this time but..." Daisy's green eyes blazed again and Ash shrank back. he was reminded of his wife's expression when she became ticked. He wondered how Tracey managed his wife when she was angry. "-Next time you bring my daughter into danger like that you'll be getting much worse than a Peck attack. Understand?"

"y-yes. " He nodded. _And she's supposed to be the gentle one! _

"By the way...You're still an idiot." She stated as her eyes went back to normal.

Misty and Prinplup rolled their eyes as they got the pudding ingredients out and started making the pudding. "He may be an idiot, Daisy - but he's my idiot."

Storm's ears twitched she jumped as they heard a groan from the other room. (Derek and Rosie are both waking up.)

A few minutes later they heard a pitter-patter of footsteps as Rosie came running into the kitchen. She wore a light green pajama top with paint splotches and matching bottoms . "Mommy! Mommy! "

"Hi sweet bean ." Daisy's eyes softened like butter at the sight of her little baby . "Hey Prinplup, do you mind-."

(Helping to make the pudding? Not at all)

" hi pwiny." the little girl noticed the water type and waved at him.

she was so little she could say his name right but the Water type didn't care. He was very gentle with her.

He returned the wave. ( hey kiddo .) he said affectionately.

Daisy scooped her daughter in her arms up as Prinplup took over making the pudding. "Guess whats? I battled some meanies with auntie's Poli."

( oh wow!) Prinplup remarked .

Daisy sat down in a chair. "Tell us all about it . ..."

.

As Rosie told the story Ash found himself looking at the little girl with a wistful longing. He definitely wanted another kid-so did Misty- but that wouldn't happen for a little while thanks to Dr. Yung. He often wondered what the fetus that Yung killed would have been like if it had lived . _Would they have been a girl or boy? Red haired or dark haired? What would have their personalities been like? Who would they have taken after more?_

Misty caught his eyes as she was setting up the table and knew what he was thinking about. He sighed and Storm-who felt his sadness –went over and nudged his right hand dangling over the side of the chair. He gazed down and smiled at the small mouse. (Don't worry. it will happen again in due time.) She softly reassured him.

"Thanks Storm."

Pikachu padded into the kitchen, (Derek's awake.) he told his trainer, (He's asking for you. I think he thinks it was his fault.)

The man grinned at his wife and sister-in-law. " Duty calls."

He followed the mouse out to the couch where Derek was. His uncle was wiping his forehead with a cool compress. The boy was guzzling water from a tiny plastic water bottle. Ash breathed with relief._._

"Feeling better?" Tracey asked the toddler who nodded. He saw the mouse and his brother in law come over and sit next to them. "He seems to be better though he still feels warm. I gave him a children's Advil. "

(The pudding's almost ready if you want some) Pikachu told Tracey as he sprang up onto his trainer's lap.

"Yum. I hope they made some vanilla flavored ones." He got up off the brown couch and went out of the room to the kitchen.

"How's my brave boy?" he asked the boy as he put the cap on the water bottle, placed it on the side table next to him and started scratching the mouse's ears.

He gazed up at his father and smiled. "Hi daddy. My head is still bit achy."

"It will be back to normal soon."

"I didn't like the yucky Stun Spore. "

"Neither do I champ. It was used against me years ago by T-" he stopped himself. "by a couple of crooks at the Xanadu Nursery that I tried to stop."

Derek tried to sound the name out. "Zuh-due nursey? Wh-Why? "

(It's za-nah-doo. You know that place run by Mrs. Showers that your grandma likes?) The mouse asked.

"fink so." The three year old nodded and the Pokémon continued.

(Some...Crooks were trying to steal me. They used this plant called a Stun Stem-which totally acts like Stun Spore to paralyze your mom, dad, Sami's great-grandfather, your godfather and me so we couldn't move and they grabbed me . but Mrs. Showers, her Gloom and your dad's Bulbasuar stopped them and I escaped by biting their arms.)

"Sounds scary."

"It was Der. It was lucky that she knew how to heal us back to normal."

There was a few minutes' silence from the boy. "F-fanks for getting the meddy-cine for me, daddy. Mommy says you and Wosie were brave. " He paused. "She was worried bout you."

(Can't say I blame her.) The mouse muttered. (Though it's not the stupidest risk your dad's taken). His trainer grinned.

"I'm sorry I scared you an' Mommy. I didn't know th-the Vilyplume was gonna be there..." Derek's light green eyes looked wet.

Ash hugged his son. "It's okay champ. Mommy and I were just very scared- that Grass Pokémon was very strong."

"Like Baylee an Sceptile an' Leavanny stwong?" The boy asked.

" well…. kind of they're strong in their own ways.. we were more worried about the pollen. Vileplumes have super powerful pollen that's highly allergenic and harmful to humans and toxic to other Pokémon. we were just really worried because you're so little that the Stun Spore could have affected you badly. If I hadn't gotten the Salveyo Weed for you as fast as I did it would have made you really ill."

"oh..." The young boy's lip trembled and a tear slid out of his eyes. " I sorry daddy."

Pikachu wiped the tear from his face. (It's okay Derek. Like your dad said , neither he or your mom are mad at you. It was just an accident .you're okay., everything is fine )

Ash nodded . "You're safe now. . " _And far, far out of Butch and Cassidy's clutches. If Rosie hadn't shown up… _"He's right. It wasn't anybody's fault."

"I feel bads cause you had to gets the meddy-cine. Mommy couldn't leave me an' she was scareded 'bout you."

"She's a mother. Mothers tend to go into over protective worry when their children are hurt, sick or in trouble . It's a way of showing how much they care and how far they'd go to protect them.." He chuckled. " Grams still gets over protective of me at times."

the boy smiled. He could so imagine his doting wonderful grandmother fussing over his father. "Gwams does?"

" oh yes. " A stab of sadness hit him as he remembered the text conversation they'd had a few days after the incident with Dr. Yung . "She does it because I'm her only boy and I'm her whole world ."

"weally?"

Pikachu nodded. ( oh yes. She's gotten upset at your dad simply for making her worry too much. It's in her nature) the mouse chuckled. She really let him have it at Shamouti Island. )

His trainer's face flushed red for a minute. "Sh-Shame-ooh-teek?" the toddler questioned.

" Close son. it's actually pronounced Sha-moo-tea." Ash enunciated. "It's this big island in the middle of the Orange Islands where-"

Derek's stomach yowled loudly interrupting his father's sentence. "Daddy? I' hungwy. I-Is the puddings ready?"

Ash smiled at his son letting out a long sigh of relief . _If his stomach is clamoring for food now.._ _He's going to be all right_. " I think it should be champ."

The end


End file.
